America's Next Top Sim / Cycle Two / The Girl Who Was An Evil Witch
'The Girl Who Was An Evil Witch '''is the eighth episode of America's Next Top Sim Cycle Two. It focuses on the girls' spooky story of Dubai. The Girl Who Was An Evil Witch ''The girls arrive back at the house Shari: Three best photos yasss Patricia: Shari I love your makeover so much Cindy: MINE IS THE BEST Patricia: Did she even change yours? Joy: Well top six girls.... who would've called it Nettie: Wow... prayer circle for Carmen though Delia: No Nettie: Then fuck off Delia??? Nettie: ???? Nettie: ??? Delia: Punch me bitch Nettie: I'm wasting my breath speaking to you bye The girls head off to bed Crim: GIRLS WAKE WAKEY Joy: Omg it's Crim They all run downstairs Crim: Hello girls Girls: Heyyy Crim Crim: Now... The lights flicker and then go off Shari: What Cindy: HELP ME I'M SCARED OF THE DARK Crim: Girls help me The lights turn on and the girls see Crim fall onto the ground Crim: Im... Girls: AAAAA CRIM WHAT WEJVODF Patricia: Someone check her pulse Delia: WHATS A PULSE Shari: sis... Delia: What it's not like I'm a registered nurse Shari Patricia runs up and helps Crim up Crim:.. Crim: I'M ACTING... ACTING ACTING ACTING YES ACTING Joy: Oh my god Crim: Anyway... today we're going to Habin Srahki Nettie: Honestly same Crim: The most haunted place in Dubai Shari: DONT DO THIS Crim: I'll see you there as I'm going to be your photographer this week Nettie: oh my Crim: So i'll see you there The girls arrive at Habin Srahki which is an insane asylum... They see Kerry Mathis in the window Kerry: HISSS Crim: Hello girls Carmen: lol k Delia: CARMEN AHHH SCARED OMG Carmen: choke delia Carmen runs off Crim: So head over to hair and makeup Claire: SO COVERGIRL BLAST..... The first up is Joy Crim: Wow elegant af Joy: Thank you Crim: So pose Joy poses and yeah Crim: Interesting Joy: Yayyy Crim: Alright Delia you're up next Delia pulls soft poses but her face is very strong Crim: Yes do that hmm this is great Delia: Thank you Delia walks off while Shari walks on Crim: Wow Claire did a great job on you Claire: I KNOWWWWWWWWWW Shari: Alright let's start Shari poses strong Crim: Yassss Shari: God this is so fun Crim: I think we got the shot The day goes on Crim: Finally Nettie Nettie: Hey Crim Crim: So it's gotta be four times you've got runner-up for best photo... I know you will get it once so let's try this week Nettie: Alright Nettie poses up hands on hips strong faces Crim: YAS NETTIE FINALLY PROVE IT YESSS The photo shoot ends Crim: Alright girls I will see you at panel Girls: Bye Crim The girls finally get to see their new house Joy: WOW... THE VIEW Shari: Wow it's so big Patricia: THE KITCHEN IM WEAK Delia: Wait the bedrooms Nettie zooms past Delia Nettie: You're not getting a good bed sis Delia: Fuck you bitch Nettie turns around and bitch stares Delia Cindy: DON'T YOU DARE TO THAT TO DELIA Nettie: Cindy aren't you like 2? Cindy: I'M OLDER THAN YOU NETTIE CHOKE Nettie: mk Cindy: Honestly Nettie... why are you here Nettie: Maybe because I produce good photos and don't get carried for ratings? Cindy: Don't you dare Delia: GET HER CINDY Nettie: Delia? Delia oh sweetie Nettie: You're fucking terrible Shari: lmfao lmfao lmfao Joy and Patricia are sipping tea in the kitchen Delia: You all suck I AM AMERICA'S NEXT TOP SIM Nettie: No sis Delia: Fuck you Nettie: If this was America's Next Top Annoying Bitch then yes you would, but this isn't America's Next Top Annoying Bitch, It's America's Next Top Sim. Delia: im... Nettie: Bye Cindy: ENJOY LEAVING DUBAI NOW WHORE Nettie: Ok Cindy Shari and Patricia: Are PS still relevant? Cindy: Stop trying to make PS happen it's not going to happen A plane flies past with a banner that says "We love you PS" PS: What we thought At panel Crim: You know our judges and Tara is back Tara: Hello girls Crim: You know the prize... you become a covergirl and then fade away Crim: Let us begin Crim: First up Patricia! Patricia: Hello Crim Crim: So who were you this week Patricia: A demon from hell Crim: Let's see your best shot then 8 - Patricia Horror.png Tom: OOO...I like this Claire: I dont Micheal: I think your presence is here I love it Crim: My only problem when photographing you was that you just pulled the same poses again and again Patricia: Alright Crim: Next up is Cindy! Tara: Oo she looks good here Crim: Let's see if she looks good in the picture 7 - Cindy Horror.png Tara: Well she doesn't look good here Cindy: Oh Micheal: Lmfao flop Crim: Alright Cindy thank you Crim: Next up Shari 1 - Shari Horror.png Tara: Is she gonna kill me wow Claire: This is cute and fun Crim: My only problem is it took at least 56 frames to get a good photo Shari: Oh... Crim: Next Delia 3 - Delia Horror.png Tom: Delia tell me how you can be so bad another week and then slay the next. This is amazing Crim: You were so fun to photograph well done Delia: Thank you Crim: Next Joy 2 - Joy Horror.png Tom: It's elegant but a bit boring Micheal: With just six girls left we don't expect anyone to be pulling poses Susie did Joy: Oh... Crim: Alright finally Nettie Nettie: Hi Crim: Here is your best shot 6 - Nettie Horror.png Tara: YAS YAS YAS YAS Tom: You look so good here Crim: I love it Claire: Crochanel is proud I cant Nettie: Thank you Crim: Alright girls you may leave now The girls leave and the judges discuss and make a decision Crim: Alright.... we're done The girls come back Crim: I have five photos in my hand... each photo represents the girl who is still in the running for America's Next Top Sim! Crim: Best photo this week is... Crim shows the first photo Crim: Nettie Nettie: Finally oh my god Crim: Congratulations you're still in the running for America's Next Top Sim Nettie: Thank you Crim: Runner-up for best photo is Crim: Delia!! Delia: Thank you Crim: Patricia Patricia: Phew Crim: Well done you're still in the running for America's Next Top Sim Crim: Next... Shari Shari: Thank you Crim Crim: Will Joy and Cindy please step forward The girls step forward Crim: Joy you stand before me as your photo was very eh this week Crim: And Cindy you stand before me for breaking loose... pulling a risk that didn't pay off Crim: So who stays Crim shows the next photo Crim: Joy Joy: Oh my gosh Crim: Congratulations you're still in the running for America's Next Top Sim Crim hugs Cindy Crim: Cindy just practice that face in the mirror... I did it so can you Cindy: Thank you Crimm Cindy walks out the room Cindy: Crim is stupid Joy should've gone home fuckign bye honestly bYE Insert clip of Cindy fading away